zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Projectgir
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rikki Simmons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Anonymous1 (Talk) 13:25, August 18, 2012 Re: Niceness Thanks, I try! ;-) User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Eh? Ummm... They already brought it back. Check Nicktoons. User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah. Well, apparently a group called "Soapy Waffles" is currently working on animating the unfinished episodes. If you're curious about this, User:PrimusGod is one of their members; she may be willing to take any questions you have. At any rate, I think at this point, Nickelodeon is more interested in the quantity of shows they turn out, rather than the quality of each one. I mean, every other month they churn out POC shows like "Bucket and Skinner" and "Robot and Monster", so I don't think that their main focus is on putting effort into the shows they already have on air. Ok, maybe that seems a bit off-topic, but what I'm trying to say is, they probably aren't gonna waste their time with a good show like IZ. By the way, did you know that "Project GIR" is also the name for a project to create a working SIR Unit"? User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm kinda busy at the moment, but you have my full support in your endeavour. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes... waffles. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:51, August 23, 2012 (UTC) There's already quite a few organizations working to bring back Invader ZIM, including one known as Operation: Head Pigeons. I'd suggest looking into that one before you go out making a new bring back group. PrimusGod (talk) 10:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Relax! At ease, soldier. ;-) You might have done a few things that aren't in accordance with our policies, but at least you did so with good intent; As long as your intentions are good, and you learn from your mistakes, you're gonna be alright. :-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:09, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Trust me: I may be polite, but I'm always sincere. I meant every word I said. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) It's OK, I can see why you'd think that. I'll let you live anyway. ;-) Thanks! Actually, it's an old one. But I like it too. 'Cause Dib is awesome. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I didn't respond because I didn't feel the need to. It's not going to happen, to put it bluntly. Try doing something other people haven't ''done yet. PrimusGod (talk) 23:03, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda noticed. Unfortunately, you said it yourself: I'm kinda busy. Good news is, you just gave ME a good idea! What if we were to hold a contest here for comic adaptations of the lost episodes? I dunno if this idea will be quite as effective in returning Zim as you think, but hey, at least it'll be fun! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, they can just submit them by uploading the pictures directly to the Wiki; the "New Photos on the Wiki" page will show who submitted each one. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:46, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:project G.I.R Sure, I'd love to help out with the comic thing, but I'm not ''really good a drawing. At all. So, I'll be using screenshots to make a comic instead. Hello Re: Issues Nope, it's not just your computer; it really WAS messed up. Thanks for the heads-up, Ethan; that could have been a REALLY big problem if somebody else had made another edit after that. If that happened, I couldn't have undone the mess. Then we would have a REALLY big problem on our hands. I don't think it's vandalism... If she does that again, though, I'll know. Oh, and I'll check out your poll. Thanks again, Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:27, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Okeedoke. Well, keep up the good work, soldier! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Loggin' In It won't let him sign up?? Hmm, that's odd.. Never encountered such a problem before. Here're some questions: 1. What message, exactly, is he getting when he tries to sign in? Try to describe it in as much detail as possible. 2. Have you tried refreshing the page? 3. What kind of computer is he using? If you answer those, I might be able to solve your problem. And yes, I'd be delighted to greet him. What'll his username be? Thanks for telling me this. I'll be sure to try and solve the problem. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:32, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm glad to see that cleared itself up! Yeah, Wikis have the occasional momentary glitch once in a while. Hmm... Mudkip... friend o' mine was just talking about them today! Weird, huh? Have him edit something; that should make him show up on "Wiki Activity." I'll be there to greet him. We need some good editors these days... Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:44, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, we haven't had too many spamming incidents lately; just a HUGE amount of inactivity, and a severe lacking in dedicated users. I wonder where everyone's gone. Still, we're getting new, reliable users like you and Mudkip, so that's something to be happy about. And no, none of your edits to date would truly qualify as "spam", since you made them with good intentions. Spam is usually content added that is either unrelated to the subject of the article or just unconstructive. Last time I checked, none of the content you have added falls into either of those categories. That makes me happyful. 8-D Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:06, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Project G.I.R Wow project G.I.R might be a success! with no suckcess! get it? ok that joke was just plain bad. Mudkippower1 (talk) 00:18, September 30, 2012 (UTC) The Joys of Adminship Frankly, it's more of a matter if what the DISADVANTAGES are; trust me, it is NOT all it's cracked up to be. I signed on for Admin a LONG time ago, and back then I had no idea what I was getting myself into. It's been fun, but... Well, it's certainly not something to be taken lightly. There is a HUGE amount of responsibility involved, and it's very time-consuming. And no, Adminship doesn't automatically result in "humongo respect". You could try for Rollbacker, though. That's a good place to start, and less of a pain in the arse. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Any registered users' signature is customizable using CSS properties, an internet language. I am actually making a blog to help other users with this, but it is incomplete at the moment. If you want, I can make a very simple signature for you by changing the font and color of your signature. If you want a signature like mine just tell be what border color and background color you want, and the color of your talk page link and user page link. [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] How's that. Anyways, I'll have to get back to you later because I have to leave, when I'm back, I'll continue to tell you how to make this your signature. Sorry. I'll be back in a few hours. Just be patient. Okay. I'm back. I've templated you code, so now, all you need to do is: #Copy this code: #Go to your . #Paste the code in the custom signature section and click save. #You're done. From now long, as long as you don't change it, your sig will look like this. [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] Nah, I'm not mad; everyone makes mistakes. Just make sure you preview the page before you publish. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Welll, obviously there's the ability to edit pages that have been locked so that only Admins can edit them. However, I have personally done my best to ensure that only crucial pages that shouldn't be changed (like infobox templates) have this protection; all of the major ones (like the "Zim" page) are only inaccessible to new or unregistered users. Also, you can change various features of the Wiki's layout; since nobody should really do this anyway without discussing it first with the rest of the Wiki, this is kind of a moot point. And, of course, you can ban users for vandalism, spamming and whatnot. I haven't really had to ban any users recently, but call me if you find a vandal. Oh, and there's the crushing weight of responsibility bearing down on your shoulders. That's a big one. Other than those, though, there aren't that many differences. It's NOT as fun as it sounds. Wow... 17 years old and I already sound like a cranky old man. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Also, you can read provided by wikia. Well, that's all right, but you might wanna click the "preview" button before saving the page. I'll let you live this time. ;-) Why is it preventing you from undoing your own edits? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:33, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, you could just ubdo tem yourself, then state in the "summary" secruon that you made an error. Better than asking someone else to do it for you. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) No offense... but no. Theres already a revival project called OHP 2.0, it just finished project massive. I don't think you're revival project could work with only 3 people --Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:58, October 4, 2012 (UTC) True... Not yet, anyway. I will remind you that, with enough good manners, spelling, and dedication, any user can be eligible for Admin after a few months of activeness. :-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:26, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Welll, it's a special rank of user that allows you to quickly and efficiently undo edits. Very useful. As to how you get it, well, we're currently working on changing that. Y'see, in the past, if a person wanted a promotion, they need to ask two Admins on their Talk Page. However, I'm hoping to change the rules to make it more official-like: If I get the agreement of other users, there will be a page titled "Requests for Access", where people can add a section for their request, stating why they want it, why they'd make a good Admin, etc. But I guess for now you can use the "Talk Page" method. I'd advise waiting a week or two, though; prestigious as they may look, promotions are not something you wanna jump into. As for my avatar, I change it whenever I can. Judging by your reaction to my current one, I am assuming that you are not a fan of Doctor Who; if you were, my current avatar would leave you squeeing like a rabid fangirl. ;-) Actually, it's a good show; might wanna watch a few episodes sometime. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 12:20, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: ZIMOWEEN GIR, i have everything for the costume except... his trench coat and the blue serious face shirt. And well... let's just say my mom doesn't like buying stuff for a costume. :/ Oh well i am gonna be close enough to Dib with my costume. Mudkippower1 (talk) 12:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Your reaction to Doctor Annonymous's new avatar GIR That is what we call, the greatest Doctor in existance right there. Unless Doctor Annonymous is a fan of Matt Smith's Doctor, more so than David Tennant's Doctor. Mudkippower1 (talk) 23:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... That's a tough one. Maybe the first. The first few episodes are kinda silly, so I'd suggest first watching my favourite episodes of that series: "The Unquiet Dead" and "Dalek". Those have Christopher Eccleston as the Doctor, but you wanna see the BEST Doctor, David Tennant's your man (the guy who's my avatar). Some of the best episodes he's in are: *"The Christmas Invasion" (Tennant's debut as the Doctor) *"Rise of the Cybermen/The Age of Steel" (two-parter) If you're wondering why there are different actors who play him, well... Mudkip can explain. Also, make sure you do your research on TARDIS Wiki or Wikipedia before you watch them; it'll help explain things a LOT. So... Yeah. Look up the show, watch those four episodes, and tell is watcha think! :-D Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah GIR, WATCH BLINK SERIOUSLY DO. It is my favorite episode with David Tennant except his final two episodes... and the one where the Doctor from the old series that likes cricket meets David, Very Good Episode, even though it was 8 minutes long, well the second episode i talked about. Mudkippower1 (talk) 23:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Good to hear you like that episode, hilariously bad effect for when his hand gets chopped off. Wait until you get to season 5, Let's just say it is very sad and anticlimatic the David goes in season 4. Mudkippower1 (talk) 23:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Project G.I.R stuff If you want this project of yours to be of use, I sorta suggest you start up a plan to help bring IZ back, along with those comics you suggested we make. As far as I can see, the project won't make too much progress if we don't even do much, and it's already been two months. Also, I went ahead and made a logo for the group. Hmm. Sounds good to me. But exactly what kind of monthly contest? Heh-heh, told ya. ;-) Which ones did you watch? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC)